<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沒有特別的一天 by feiyim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100778">沒有特別的一天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiyim/pseuds/feiyim'>feiyim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiyim/pseuds/feiyim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>靈感是來自韓國綜藝一日三餐裏的其中一集，只是平淡的一天</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, 槍弓 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>沒有特別的一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>穿着黑色便服的Archer站在超級市場的鮮肉櫃前，冷凍櫃裏放着一盒盒包裝良好的豬肉，不只看上去是新鮮的粉色，而且今天超市有特價，買新鮮肉類會有折扣，所以凍櫃前站着好幾個主婦正一包包地審視眼前的肉類。在一眾搶特價貨的中年婦人中站着一個白髮童顏的黑皮帥哥，這個景象在冬木已經不是一件多麼罕見的事，甚至可以看到一些主婦在看到Archer之後主動向他點頭或者上前搭訕。Archer前去拿起其中一盒肉類，腦裏馬上出現了幾個不同的食譜，吉列豬扒、薑汁燒肉、生菜卷，正想着晚上應該做什麼的時候突然回想起今早在家裏和那隻藍色大型犬的說話。</p>
<p>今天早上，庫夫林提着魚竿和保溫箱坐在玄關的台階上穿完鞋，然後馬上就打開門打算衝出去。從廚房走出來的Archer正好剛剛捉着紮在腦後飛揚的藍色尾巴。<br/>
「痛！你這傢伙搞甚麼！」庫夫林被扯着停下來，按着後腦對Archer大喊着，一邊的眉毛高高抬起，眼角向上，一雙紅色的眼裏寫着不滿，反射着門縫射入的陽光，光芒流轉之間就像一杯香醇的紅酒乘在他眼裏一樣。Arhcer不滿地嘆了一口氣，眯起眼抬高頭，將手上一個用深藍色麻袋遞到槍兵面前，庫夫林接過那個袋，裏面裝着一個飯盒還有一個保溫壺，Archer說道：「便當，吃乾淨才回來。」</p>
<p>庫夫林馬上衝上前抱緊眼前的弓兵，然後在他臉上狠狠地親了一下發出噗的一聲，弓兵被他突如其來的行爲嚇到，呆站在原地，待他放手才回過神來，淡淡的熱氣爬上臉頰上，很好他的膚色較深才沒有讓那隻蠢狗看到。雖然本人覺得完全沒有被人發現，但其實臉上那一下表情早已映入了庫夫林的眼裏，但他深知如果在本人面前指出的話一定會令某位看似不介意但其實臉皮比誰都薄的弓兵馬上發難。真的要打上一架的話可不能因爲這種無聊的理由，這樣想着的庫夫林拿上便當和釣魚器具就走出門口了。待門關上之後又好像想起什麼似的折返，打開門笑着對仍然站在門口的人說：「我出門了，你就好好準備用本大爺釣回來的魚做晚餐吧。」</p>
<p>考慮了一下最後還是決定放下手上的肉，Archer邊轉過身去調味料區邊喃喃道：「連會釣甚麼回來都不知道是要我怎樣準備晚餐的材料。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黃昏時分，橙色的夕陽映在遠處的海上，已經做完所有家務的Archer悠閒地坐在飯廳看書，這時開門的聲音從玄關傳來。<br/>
「Archer！我回來了！」藍色的槍兵提着保溫箱和魚竿走進屋裏，用力踢掉鞋子之後馬上衝進廚房打開保溫箱。Archer合上正在讀的書，然後走進廚房，白色的箱子裏躺着幾條處理好的巴掌大的竹筴魚和一條半隻成人前臂長的黑色鯛魚，兩人晚餐的話應該吃不完。Archer一邊將魚從箱子中拿出來一邊想着應該用甚麼方式煮這些魚，卻發現庫夫林蹲在地上從袋子中拿出便當盒和保溫壺，在他面前打開，裏面已經一乾二淨，甚至連餸菜的汁液都沒有多少。眼前藍色的大型犬笑着對他展示便當盒，簡直就像一個剛上小學的屁孩一樣。<br/>
「你是小學生嗎？」Archer一面奚落庫夫林一面處理着晚餐的材料，已經對他這種態度習慣了的庫夫林繼續笑着將便當盒和保溫壺都洗乾淨了，之後就走出飯廳打開電視等自家的弓兵用自己釣上來的魚煮一頓美味的晚餐。</p>
<p>Archer準備用兩條竹筴魚做鹽烤，然後餘下的其他竹筴魚就剁碎做生拌竹筴魚泥，還有一條鯛魚就拿切成生魚片，其他部分則放進飯裏做炊飯。先將鯛魚用作生魚片的部分切出，然後其他部分放在泡好的米上面，淋上適量的味醂和醬油，再加上鰹魚和昆布的出汁。鹽烤的竹筴魚先洗淨，用紙巾稍稍抹一下表面多餘的水分，在魚身抹上一些鹽和胡椒粉，然後淋上橄欖油，放進烤爐裏烤。正當他正處理生拌竹筴魚泥的部分時，突然間聽到飯廳的庫夫林啊的大叫一聲。然後就風風火火地衝往門口，Archer聽到穿鞋窸窸窣窣的聲音就走出去，看到他又準備出門就問他：「晚飯快要準備好了，你還要去哪裏？」</p>
<p>「我忘了今天早上放了魚籠，我現在去收回來！」話都未說完已經跑了出去，無奈的弓兵嘆了口氣又回到廚房去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「叮鈴」<br/>
在廚房工作的Archer聽到放在飯廳的電話有信息收到，擦乾淨手之後就拿起電話，上面顯示收到了庫夫林的信息，打開一看，是一條裝在桶子裏的鰻魚的照片，下面寫着「漁籠捉到了這麼大的鰻魚，我要吃蒲燒的！」<br/>
看到這句的弓兵會心一笑，正打算回到廚房準備蒲燒鰻魚要用的材料，卻發現這句下面留白了幾行，於是繼續滑下去，結果最底寫着「聽說鰻魚壯陽，我繞一下路到便利店去買一下套子才會來。」<br/>
Archer像沒有看到這一句一樣放下電話，轉身回到廚房做蒲燒鰻魚的醬汁，卻在走到工作臺時蹲下身，額頭抵着櫃面，從後面看兩隻耳杯都染上了淡淡的紅色。<br/>
「這樣叫我怎樣做醬汁...」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>